Destiel tu y yo
by deandeamon90
Summary: spoiler 5.3


En el capitulo 5.3 en el que dean y cas van en busca de zacarias passo algo mas que un día normal de caza

Dean regreso al motel para asearse y limpiar su rompa , mientras estaba limpiando su chaqueta el en el espejo del baño vio una silueta que por una instante creía que era un enemigo pero enseguida supo que era castiel

–Joder cas .Dijo dean con un poco de resignación , porque sabia que cas siempre aria eso de aparecer i desaparecer como si nada .

_Que quieres

castiel sin contestar nada miro un poco toda la habitación i dijo

_Donde esta sam

_Sam y yo nos hemos dado un tiempo .dijo deán un poco afligido pero enseguida cambio de mentalidad y pregunto

_Como me has encofrado cas si estoy fuera de los radares angelicales

_Por bobby me dijo donde estabas

_ necessito tu ayuda deán para atrapar a zacaryas para preguntar donde esta padre .dijo cas con una cara inocente

_porque yo .dijo deán un poco desconcertado

_ porque eres el recipiente de Miguel

_ así que soy tu escudo humano. en eso momento dean sintió una punzada en pecho por lo que castiel comento

_ Porfavor dean necesito tu ayuda tu eres el único que me puedes ayudar. esta vez castiel lo dijo con mucho sentimiento porque por alguna razón lo que había dicho antes le había hecho daño al pecho decirlo

_ vale cas y que tu haras de Telma y yo de Luis i saltaremos juntitos por un barranco. cuando dijo eso lo pensó y no supo porque hizo esa comparacio pero era lo que querría decir ,aun que el inocente de castiel no lo entendiera

bueno como lo vas a atrapar cas porque creo que es mas difícil que atrapar una mariposa dentro de un huracán

Es mas difícil. dijo cas sin pensar lo que había querido decir dean . .En el mismo dia deán y cas van a una comisaría para preguntar por lo sucedido en la gasolinera

ya tienes un plan .

Si vamos a decirle que ha visto un arcángel

cas eso no lo puedes hacer ,cuando los seres humanos queremos algo mentimos

Porque ? dijo cas mirando a aquellas piedras esmeraldas que tenia por ojo deán y por un intante sintió que estaba flotando en ellos

Asi se llega a presidente .dijo deán pero no lo estaba pensando mucho pero como castiel deán flotaba en esos ojos azules intensos ,pero dejo de flotar en esos maravillosos ojos cuando pensó en lo que había dicho y en ese instante se río de si mismo

Cuando terminaro de hablar con el comisario cas desapareció por unos minutos pero enseguida volvió

Donde has ido .pregunto deán esperando cualquier absurda respuesta del ángel

A jerusalem

Ah bien dijo

I que has traído aceite para hacer un bueno vinagreta? dijo deán un poco divertido

noo. cas dijo pensando porque piensa eso deán ?

Bueno que posibilidades tenemos de sobrevivir mañana ? dijo un poco triste deán

Pues yo quizás no estaré ya qui … le interrumpió deán

I que piensas hacer tu ultimo día .dijo dean un triste porque quizás mañana ya no vera a su amigo castiel pero por un instante se le fue la tristeza porque no pensó en castiel como amigo si no como ºMi castiel' eso lo puso contento pero no lo suficiente

me quedare aqui sentado

No quieres hacer nada divertido como mojar tu cosita

nunca lo he hecho . dijo cas un poco avergonzado pero en ese mismo instante le pasos por la cabeza que nunca lo había hecho pero había visto muchas veces como el mujerico de deán se tiraba a todo lo que se movia quiso reirse pero no pudo porque en parle le dolía que deán se lo matara con todo el mundo volvió en si cuando oyó a deán decirle que

estando yo aqui no morirás virgen . se fueron a un prostíbulo cas se sentía como si estuviera en el propio infierno pero deán se dio cuenta que cas no se sentía bien y lo quiso relajar

Tranquiolo cas te has rebelado contra tus hermanos y ahora puedes pecar no te preocupes. Y en ese instante no cas como pero se relajo mucho después de lo que le dijo Dean

Hola me llamo ángel dijo una chica mirando a cas

pues mira que suerte el se llama cas

ve a por ella tigre .pero dean sintió otra vez esa punzada en su pecho y no sabia porque y de repente oyó un grito i fue hacia alla era castiel qiue había molestado a la chica . Dean se llebo a cas de alla antes que paseara algo peor ,cuando ya estubiero fuera de alla deán se partió de risa

Porque te ries ? dijo cas feliz por ver desde hace mucho tiempo un deán relajado

Por nada , por nada . y se metiero enn el bebe de dean y directos al motel . Mientra dean se estava canbiando cas no pudo apartar sus ojos de ese cuerpo que parecía esculpido por los antiguos dioses griegos marcando cada silueta de su cuerpo que lo hacia muy herético , dean sintió unos ojos posados en el se giro sin pensarlo y se encontró con los ojos de cas y en ese momento los dos se perdieron en una abismo del que no sabían como salir . Mientras en la cabeza de castiel se le viene a la cabeza el programa que vio a la tele y lo quiero hacer con dean , lo tiene que hacer y sale del abismo antes de que dean se de cuenta que el ángel esta pegado a el con las manos en su pecho y que casi están respirando el mismo aire y cas si pensarlo solo siguiendo sus instintos da un casto beso a esos carnoso labios que muchos les hubiere gustado probar …

CONTINUARA ..

ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO ALGO Y LO HECHO CORTO POR SI LO HAGO MAL


End file.
